The Black Sisters
by starlightxlove
Summary: A more indepth look at the Black Sisters.  For instance, did you know that the three of them meet once a year?


"I've reserved a room, sir, for a meeting. Am I the first to arrive?"

Andromeda Tonks stood at the front desk of The Hog's Head. It only had about seven rooms to offer and it wasn't popular amongst most people. Well, those in the light, atleast. The people who turned up in The Hog's Head usually preferred Knockturn Alley to Diagon and torture instead of conversation.

"No ma'am," the owner's assistant told her, "There is one other, just arrived a few minutes before yourself."

Andromeda nervously tucked a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear and bit her index fingernail. She needed to pull herself together, she was forty-three years old for Merlin's sake! Andromeda, although 43, didn't look a day over 30. She was the mixed child of the family. She had recieved the Rosier blue eyes from her mother and the fair skin and dark chocolate hair from her father, Cygnus Black.

"Will there be a third party joining you?" the boy asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Andy didn't know. She was hoping that her eldest sister would come this year, but Bellatrix Lestrange had missed the last two of these "meetings". She wasn't expecting her to make this one either.

"Um, I'm not sure. Could you hold a third key, just in case?" Andy asked.

"Of course, ma'am. Here you are, room number seven." he handed her a large golden key.

Andromeda took the decorative key from the boy and began to look for her courage as she reached the top of the stairs. She continued down the hall, biting her nails. _This is where Nymphadora got this horrid habit, _she thought. Here we are, room number seven. Lucky number seven. _I hope it proves to be. _Andromeda turned the key in the doorknob and entered.

"H-hello?" she sounded a bit weak. _Damn_.

"Hello Andy."

Andy turned to see Narcissa Malfoy, her baby sister, sitting at a table off to the side of the room by the window. Andy felt a bit easier at the Narcissa's use of her nickname. It lessened the hostility, just a bit.

"Hello, Cissa."

Andy was the only other person in the world to call her Cissa besides Lucius. Over the year Narcissa would for get that, but at their annual meeting Andy would let it slip and she would remember. Narcissa was glad she let it slip. Andromeda crosses the room and sat across from Narcissa. She poured herself a cup of tea from the pitcher on the table.

"Erm--how are you?" Andy asked.

There were rules for these meetings, you see:

Rule #1: No asking about Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, or the Order of the Phoenix.

Rule #2: No wands. All wands were put into the umbrella stand by the door upon entrance.

Rule #3: You were allowed to ask about husbands and children's well being. (Although they seldom ever did.)

"I'm as well as can be expected." Narcissa answered. She was incredibly stressed and completely knackered. She almost missed the meeting by over sleeping.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked cautiously.

Oops. Cissa shouldn't have said that. She could've given too much away.

"Oh, um, just worries you know. That's all I -erm- mean." Cissa answered uncomfortably.

"How is Lucius? Is he, um, alright?" Andy asked.

Cissa was shocked that she asked. Did she really, maybe, care?

"Yes, yes, Lucius is fine. Busy, you know, but fine."

Andy noticed how Cissa's eyes still sparkled when she talked about her husband. It was obvious that she was still very much in love with him.

"Good, that;'s good. And Draco? Growing up I'll bet." Andromeda was determined to make new ground today. She knew Narcissa didn't hate her, she had just followed the family. She wanted them to be sisters again, like they used to be. Cissa's eyes began to water, thinking of all Draco had been through and what he was being forced to do. What she had to do to ensure his safety...she almost truly hated the Dark Lord. Almost.

"Cissa..." Andromeda began.

Cissa began to cry softly at first, but then harder. Why didit have to be like this? Why did she have to marry the mudblood? Why couldn't she visit Andy like a normal sister did? When had she allowed them to become this estranged?

"Oh, Andy..." she cried, reaching her hand across the table, "When did everything go so horribly wrong?"

Andy grabbed Narcissa's hand in her and rubbed her thumb over it.

"I don't know, Cissa," And she really didn't. They had been so close once, but now... "Hey," Andy said, taking her other hand, "For today, how's about we forget everything. Let's pretend we're still in school, gossiping over the Quidditch boys, hmm?" Cissa laughed at this and geninely smiled.

"Oh, but we never adreed on boys, Andy. I prefer mine to have brains." Cissa teased.

"You know as well as I that brawn is just as immensly loveable as well!" They bothed laughed at this, then the grew quiet again.

"How is -erm- Nymphadora?" asked Cissa, stammering.

It was Andy's turn to be shocked. In the 14 years that they'd been having these meetings, Cissa had never once asked about Ted or Nymphadora.

"Well! Very well, she, um, actually recently married. Makes me feel a bit old." Andy smiled.

"Oh yes, I did hear something about that. It was the werewolf from school, right? Lupin?" Cissa said werewolf with an obvious condescending tone, even though she had tried to disguise it.

"Yes, Remus is a lovely man." Andy replied, snapping a bit. Silence overcame them, until Cissa broke it again.

"I feel a bit old as well, Draco's in his 7th year at Hogwarts already! Soon he'll be the one getting married..." Ciss sighed. If he lived that long. She involuntarily shuddered at that thought. _Don't think like that. _

"Then you'll be a grandmother soon enough!"

Cissa looked up, horrorstricken.

"Relax Cissa, you don't look a day over 29."

And she didn't, all three of the Black sisters looked atleast ten years younder than they were. Even Bellatrix, 44 and stuck in Azkaban for 13 years, looked about 32.

"Are you -is- is she- Nymphadora-...?"

"Yes, Nymphadora is expecting. I'll be a grandmother soon myself, well, a young grandmother."

"Well, pregnancy sure hasn't effected her flying ability. I nearly had her last time. She's lucky I was never much of a flyer."

Andy and Cissa looked up and see Bella trix standing in the doorwayone arm up as she dangled her wand drunkenly over the umbrella stand before she dropped it in. Andy released Cissa's hands and stood up.

"Hello, Bella." Andy said, extremely tense.

"Pity actually," Bellatrix continued, "The child could be a half blood AND a half breed."

"Bella..." Andy began, temper rising.

"Perhaps I should help...erm, take care of the child..." Bellatrix with a smirk on her face. She reached past Andy to grab and apple off the table. She never reached it. Andy grabbed Bellatrix's shoulders and was holding her directly in front of her.

"Listen to me, Bellatrix. If you murder my daughter of my grandchild, I will come after you with everything I have, and you know as well as I that I can take you." Andy spoke with such ferocity that even Narcissa shivered. Bellatrix jerked out of Andromeda's grasp and moved to she smoothed out the ruffled quilt and sat the the bed's foot.

As predicted, Bellatrix looked about 30 as well. Her dark ash brown hair waved elegantly downto her ribcage. Her brown eyes held an unreadable expression. She crossed her legs and leaned back, putting her weight on her hands.

"How's Rodolphus?" Andy asked hesitantly in a softer voice.

Bellatrix turned her head sharply in Andy's direction, her expression now completely clear. Rage mixed with love and fear.

"Rodolphus?! Rodolphus is in extreme condition, actually, thanks to _your daughter_!" Bella said fiercely. Andromeda met Bellatrix's eyes, and for a moment, Andy saw her sister again, her sister that she'd lsot so many years ago. She was extremely hurt and upset.

"He's fine, Bella. He's healing." Narcissa said calmy but firm.

But he might now have been! He could be dead!" Bella yelled, jumping up. She crossed to the table and met Andromeda.

"If Rodolphus dies, it will be _your_ family that pays the price, Andromeda." Bellatrix whispered. Her voice was thick and venemous.

"Did you just come here to insult my family? Because if you did you're wasting your time." Andy said firmly.

Bellatrix stepped back from Andy, looking towards the ground.

"He was fine, before...he was doing fine," Bella said softly, "How is- how are you?" She had almsot asked about Ted, Andy noticed, but she hadn't been able to bring herself to do it.

"Fine, as well as can be expected."

"HA!" Bellatrix muttered.

Andy slammed her fist on the table, causing Narcissa to jump.

"Damn it, Bellatrix! It's obvious that you hate me, so why do you even come here?! Just to taunt me? Throw whatever you can in my face? _Threaten me!?!_ You think you're so powerful! You're a coward!" Andy was almost panting now, rage surging through her blood.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A COWARD!!" Bellatrix all but screamed, turning to face her. She then turned her face away again. "Have you ever been to Azkaban, Andromeda? NO! No, you haven't. I HAVE! Don't you understand there's a storm in me that makes even the strongest man quiver?! I was there for 13 years. I heard the screams, the moans. I saw the blood and insanity! You know nothing of cowardice, Andromeda. I've been through Hell, and I'd gladly go back for my Lord!!!"

An awkward silence overtook the room. The tension was so tough you could cut it with a knife. Then, a beautiful partonus, a silver fox, erupted through the fire place and stood on the table.

"Narcissa, I'm sorry to interrupt you, darling, but I need you home immediately, it's urgent." Lucius's smooth, icy voice filled the room. When it came to Narcissa, however, he always sounded more human than with anyone else. His tone of voice showed that he loved her. Narcissa looked up suddenly, fear and tears in her eyes. She was expecting the worst.

"Draco..." she said quickly, jumping up. She ran to bella, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll be there later, Cissy." Bellatrix told her as Narcissa picked her wand out of the umbrella stand. She nodded, and opened the door. She paused then, turned, and quickly ran back, kissed Andy's cheek, and ran out the door. Bella and Andy heard a faint _pop!_ and they knew she was gone. Bella and Andy were left in uncomfortable silence. Andy wondered why Bellatrix hadn't just left with Cissa. Bellatrix wondered why Andy stayed as well. They stood in silence for what seemed like hourse before a soft voice shattered it.

"I don't hate you."

Bellatrix had muttered it so softly it was almost inaudible, but Andy heard it. Andromeda looked over, tears in her eyes and completely shocked. Bellatrix rested both hands on her stomach and sat on the windowsill, gazing out at Knockturn Alley.

"It's going to get worse, isn't it?" Andromeda asked, fearing the answer she'd recieve.

Bellatrix sighed, "Yes."

Suddenly, Bellatrix stood, and moving swiftly, collected her cloak from the bed and fished her wand from the umbrella stand. She grasped the doorknob and opened the door, but paused, just as Narcissa had. She turned back and swiftly walked back to Andromeda. Bellatrix pulled her into a tight hug. It only lasted about two seconds, but it meant the world to Andromeda. Bellatrix quickly turned away and strode from the room, head held high. Soon afterdy heard a faint _pop!_

Andy arrived back at her home later than usual that night. As she opened the front door, she was met by her husband.

"Hey, gorgeous." he said, smiling. He noticed how worn and ragged she looked. Andromeda returned it with a smirk and tired eyes.

"Hey, handsome." she replied. Andy dropped her coat on the floor and crawled onto the couch, tucking her legs under her and leaning her head on her husband's shoulder. He wrapped is arms around her and held her tight as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"How are they?" he asked.

"Well. Bellatrix asked about you."

"Really?"

"Well, almost."

Ted laughed. Ted Tonks had such an infectious laugh, soon Andromeda was laughing as well. As their laughter died down, Andromeda reached up and kissed her huband deeply.

"I love you." she told him as they pulled apart.

"And I love you." He said, smiling and kissing her once more. Ted pulled his arm back and stood up. He turned around and offered Andy his hand.

"I'm thinking, my dear, that a goodnight's sleep sounds particularly good. Care to join me?"

Andromeda took his hand and knotted her fingers through his.

"Oh, you have no idea, darling."


End file.
